1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for storing and displaying a music file list in a mobile communication terminal using hot keys. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for storing a music file list by pressing a hot key for an extended period of time and displaying a music file list by pressing a hot key for an abbreviated period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current advancement of communication technology has allowed mobile communication terminals to provide a plurality of additional functions such as game, alarm, and MP3 playback functions using various images and sounds, as well as communication functions such as the ability to make phone calls and the use of short message service (SMS). Thus, the mobile communication terminal facilitates a user's ability to enjoy various benefits and call functions.
In general, an MP3 playback function of a mobile communication terminal requires multiple steps to set a music file list. For example, a process of setting a music file list may include selecting a music file stored in a mobile communication terminal, selecting an appropriate menu or option to display music file lists stored in the mobile communication terminal, selecting a desired music file list from the displayed music file lists, and storing the music file in the music file list. Setting a music file list in this manner causes complication or inconveniences the users.
Further, a method for displaying a desired music file list involves selecting an MP3 playback function, selecting a folder in which a desired music file list is stored among subsequent menus for the function, and selecting and displaying the desired music file list. Thus, the stored music file list can be displayed by going through multiple steps, thus causing user inconvenience.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for storing music file lists in a mobile communication terminal.